This invention relates to safety hats as used by workers in areas which have been deemed to be unsafe by the government (OSHA). Generally, these safety hats are identified as hard hats and bump hats. The use of both type hats is well known and does not form a part of the instant invention.
In the past, most safety hats were made of metal. Now they tended to be molded of plastic which is both lightweight and has a very high impact strength. In either case, the forming material has been opaque and usually of a specific color which identifies the job and the position of the wearer.
It is required that safety hats be constructed with a dome, which fits well down on the head, and have at least a bill which projects outwardly from the dome to extend over the eyes and face of the wearer. This structure provides the necessary protection for the head and face. Using the discussed forming materials, this structure blocks completely any upward or peripheral upward vision. As a result, many times safety hats are worn backwards or worse are removed when vertical vision is a usual necessity. Such practice is in violation of work regulations.
It is an object of this invention to provide a safety hat which eliminates the need for improperly wearing or removal on the job by allowing upward or vertical vision.
Another object of the invention is a safety hat which allows upward vision without tilting of the wearer's head.
Another object of the invention is a safety hat having a transparent bill and a opaque crown which structurally satisfies all safety requirements.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a molded unitary plastic safety hat with an opaque crown and a transparent bill.
Another object of the invention is a safety hat which allows an upward peripheral vision.
Another object of the invention is a safety hat molded of transparent plastic with a colored plastic film laminated over the crown area.
Another object of the invention is a safety hat molded of transparent plastic having the crown area colored with an identifying paint or powder.